I'll Be Everything
by JNHwwe
Summary: Chris Jericho finds some time alone to think ... Slash m/m parings Jeff Hardy and appearance of Matt Hardy and Undertaker. READ AND REVIEW xXx One-shot


I'll Be - Edwin McCain

Just a really cute thought i had. I listened to this song, and thought how i have felt about just watching the person you love and seeing how amazing they are ... Sooooo what better way than a FAN FICTION lol ... please read and review it makes me happy :D X much luv X

* * *

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Your hair, you eyes, your perfect face and your body, a few of the things that have me hooked on you.

Your sleeping next to me in the car, you are totally oblivious to the fact that i can see you, and i don't mean you in general ... I mean the real you, the one without your guard up, the one where you look sweet, innocent and calm for your age not trying to hide yourself from the rest of the world.

The light is streaming through the window from the flashing lights on the highway, it catches your hair so the deep blue's and purple's show more. Mark is driving and Matt is up front with him, they think i'm asleep too, just from the silence but sometimes i need this silence just to take in ... you. Your beauty, your innocence you smile ... everything.

Your eyes are closed so i can't see your bright green eyes, honestly i think they are your best feature, they hold everything about you in them. From your past to the present everything you feel or have felt you can see, well sort of, you always hold back. You hold back everything ... your scared that someone will hurt you again, but it wont be me.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

You amaze me. How every day you need the reasurance that i am here, that i will always be here, and that i'm going nowhere Yet you still save me, by you needing me to hold you, it proves that you love me just as much as i love you. You captivate me, by everything that you do, the way you move, the way you speak, the way you think, your attitude to things. The list could go on and on.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

I'll be everything you need, I can't not be ... Your my everything, you need me alot ... you need me there to stop you from panicing, to stop the nightmares, to hold you close and tell you everything is going to be okay. But what you don't see is that ... I need you. More than life it's self i need you.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive not dead_

I love it when we get the time alone, we get home and just spend about 2 hours in bed asleep or just talking or just lying there, taking in each other. Just knowing that you are lying next to me, or cuddling into my side with your colourful head on my chest ... it makes me smile.

Now i believe you, what you mean. For sometime i was cold and bitter, it's what a long term relationship does to you when it falls apart drastically. But i never thought of you as a person to fall in love with. You were there, you were my friend holding me when i needed to be held, there when i needed someone to talk to and there for them late nights just for the random fun of it. But i never thought that i could fall in love with you, mainly as your a guy, and secondly your so innocent, i'm the cold hard edgey one and you the calm soft kidd like one. After becoming closer and knowing what the hell i was feeling was right, i knew i had to go for it, because it was simple i fell for you, Very ... Very hard. You taught me how to love and open up and proved that i'm not dead inside, beacuse you brought me back to life.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

It hurt, everything did when she left, then slowly the pain went away. I thought it was time, just letting go and building a new life. But i was wrong. When you went away for a while, i missed you and i went back to the way i was. I needed to see you ... I did in the end, and it was the best feeling ever to have you near me again, i held you in my arms knowing that you were completely oblivious to the fact that i was in love with you.

It was the way it was before, seeing each other everyday and us been each others life lines. You broke down one day, saying how much you sucked, how much you hated youself and so on. You have always had low self esteem, then you told me, you said that you were in love with me. I could only reply i know. Not "i know you are in love with me", it was more "I know ... I know how you feel"

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be your love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

You became my world from then on, you still are.

My Ipod's still on play, you start to stir.

Your green eyes shine threw your sleepy gaze and brush you short hair out your eyes. You focus finely getting your ware abouts.

"Hey" Thats all you said

"Hey babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, am cool" You smile back at me looking refreshed and bright

"Good" All i can do is smile back.

"You okay?" You ask

"Yeah am fine babe, don't worry, i'm perfect"

... "Nah your not, i think IHOP would make you perfect Chris, right Jeff?" Mark spoke up

You laughed and agreed straight away.

"Well give it 20 minutes we have past like two now, but you two guys were asleep"

"You were asleep?" You ask me with a questioning look

"Yeah i was, only for a little bit thought woke up about 10 minutes before your, just listing to music."

"Ahhh okay cool"

You don't need to know that i have spent most of the night looking at you ... that would just spoil your innocence.

* * *

So there you have it, please read and review and tell me what you think. I think most people can relate to it so please write what you feel too lol, i think it will be cool. X much luv X


End file.
